freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Free Realms Warrior Cats wiki. FR Warrior Cats are clans based on the book Warriors by Erin Hunter but in FR. Warrior Cats are clans scattered through Sacred Grove. Why don't you go add your clan to the page "Clans"? You can even make your own page for it by clicking Contribute! Please tell your cat friends about this wiki, because we want to get every cat on this wiki! There's a new thing called Clan of The Week by Derpy Bubblestar, the admin, which she will do every week. It is here on the main page and it has it's own page! Clan of The Week can be decided by anything; how nice it is, how much fights it has, how loyal the warriors are, how many members, the best territory, nice people and more! Make sure to check it out: [http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_of_The_Week http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_of_The_Wee''' 'k] '''WEEKLLY POLLS! ' Are you a small clan in need of help becoming one of the great ones? Then I can help, my furry friend. My name Midnightheart, an experienced leader, deputy, med, and warrior. I have been in multiple clans and have read ALL books! I can help you with ranking, camps, leading a clan and more. I will help you will all your problems for FREE! Yes, Free! This is a limited time offer, contact me in FR and your problems will disappear like a life of a rabbit after a hunting patrol. If you had to join one of these clans in Free Realms, which would you join? DarkAsh Clan Meadow Clan Forest Clan Falcon Clan Equinox Clan Clan Flag.png|DarkAsh Clan|link=DarkAsh Clan Clan symbol.jpg|BloodClaw Clan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/BloodClaw_Clan DarkmoonClanBanner.jpg|DarkmoonClan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/DarkmoonClan Skyfall Clan Flag.jpg|Skyfall Clan Eclipse clan banner v.1.jpg|Eclipse Clan Hazeclan.jpg|Haze Clan Flames.jpg|DarkBlaze Clan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/DarkBlaze_Clan Anotherforest.jpg|Forest Clan United equestria emblem by emkay mlp-d4tpczg.png|Equinox clan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Equinox_Clan 180px-Cool_Rain.jpg|WhiteThunder Clan Shadowclan.jpg|I just stole this from somebody. IDK who, but whoever made it is awwsome and i give them all the credit! Please dont get mad!|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/ShadowClan A New Dawn!.jpg|Dawn Clan c:|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn_Clan Cinderfall Clan Flag.jpg 8sgxzwspss0i50e8ruyywrkfsiyvgqd9.jpg|MoonFall Clan Shadows.jpg|Shadow Clan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/ShadowClan Shadowrain.jpg|Shadow Clan|link=http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Clans ChurchGhost4.jpg|Ghoat Clan MeadowClan Flag.jpg|Meadow Clan|link=Meadow Clan Falcon clan pic.jpg|I just found this and Took it! Sorry.. I give all the credit to him|link=Falcon Clan Fire form.jpg|Warrior cats of the Blazing fire|link=Free Realms Warriors Medicine Cats ImagesCAASMURE.jpg|DarkFire Clan Lilacflower.jpg|Lilac Clan BrokenMoon.jpg ravenheart.png|My warrior Cat Ravenheart (DO NOT COPY) CLAN OF THE WEEK The Clan of The Week is Skyfall Clan.... Freerealms Warrior Cats Wiki Also check out the new page called "Warrior Cats of Free Realms"! You can add your name and information to the warrior list! Check it out at http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_of_Free_Realms Gatherings Gatherings are held every Sunday. All clans that can show up, SHOULD show up. Gatherings are very important to every clan and are a part of the code. When at a gathering, there is no fighting or Starclan will be anger and nobody wants Starclan anger, do we? Please be respectful and show up at the gatherings on Sundays. Rankings Kit: A kit is a cat under the age of six moons who is still living in the nursery with its mother and littermates. Kit names end with the suffix "-kit". Ex: Snowkit, Darkkit, Flowerkit) Apprentice: Apprentices are Clan cats six moons or older, training to be a warrior (or sometimes a medicine cat) under a mentor. All apprentices' names end with the suffix "-paw" Ex: Snowpaw, Fallenpaw, Dovepaw. Warrior: Warriors are adult Clan cats who feed and protect the Clan. Their duties are extremely important to the overall survival of the Clan. Their name can end with anything. Ex: Ferntail, Honeyheart, Briardapple) Medicine Cat: Medicine cats are Clan cats who treat diseases and injuries. They also receive and interpret omens and prophecies from StarClan. They are highly respected cats by all the Clans. They still have their warrior names. Medicne cat names can also end in anything, most commonly the suffix " pool" or " leaf" Ex. Leafpool, Birchleaf, Snowpool) Queen: A queen is a warrior who has now stopped her warrior duties for a few moons because she has had kits. Queens have kits. Once their kits are 6 moons old and become apprentices and move out of the nursery, queens go back to doing their warrior duties again. If not, queens can wish to stay a queen and help other queens out in the nursery with kits. They still have their warrior names. Deputy: A deputy is a warrior who is second in command to the leader, aiding him/her in their tasks and replacing them immediately after their death or retirement. Also, when the leader is ill or unable to perform their duties, the deputy will take the leader's place until they recover, and they will take their place at Gatherings if the leader is absent and cannot attend. They still have their warrior names. Leader: A leader is a warrior who is highest in the Clan Hierarchy. The leader is responsible for everything that goes on in a Clan. Leaders recieve nine lives from star clan and the suffix "-star" in their name. Ex: Bubblestar, Bluestar, Ravenstar, Lionstar, etc. Q: What are Warrior Cats? A: It is a book series that is written by Erin Hunter. Q: Whats your favorite clan in Free Realms? A: Q: Why did you create this wiki? A: Well cause we wanted to make a wiki for free realms warrior cats cause it just seemed cool and fun. That way you can learn about all the clans, updates, about warriors in FR ect. It would also be good for news and to meet other people from other clans. Q: How do I create a page on the wiki? A: Just click contribute, which is on the right, near the top. Then under is should come up with a bunch of things you can select. Click Add a Page. Q: How do I add pictures? Click on pictures in the area where the catogries are (at the top) then click add a picture or something.You can do it from the computer clicking choose file. All you have to do is use snipping tool to take a pic. If you wanna outline something like your clans territory on the map, use paint or once tooken pic of map in snipping tool, click pen or something and outline it yeah o:. But a lot of people just use paint for outlining. Category:CaracalCrystal Category:Meadow Clan Category:Saber Clan Category:WhiteThunder Clan